


Wish

by blueund_red



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, M/M, MidoAka - Freeform, Rough Sex, Seme Midorima Shintarou, Smut, Top Midorima Shintarou, Uke Akashi Seijuurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueund_red/pseuds/blueund_red
Summary: Having to work till late, Midorima Shintarou texts his lover and tells him that he wishes him to be in certain condition when he arrives. However, sleepy Seijuurou ignores the wish. In result, Shintarou decides to make him learn something that night.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Midorima Shintarou, Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou
Kudos: 6





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... this one is pretty... shameless. I have never written smut fic before, so... let me know whether this come out weird or something.
> 
> Ps. you do not have to click the link if you don't want to. It'll only show a mock chat of Akashi and Midorima which will make the story makes more sense (and funnier).

_On a cold winter night..._

[Chat picture (Akashi and Midorima)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EqlO7jnU0AANfF6?format=jpg&name=4096x4096)

~

Shintarou got home exactly fifteen minutes later, luckily the traffic was much better in late night. He took off his jacket and shoes with one hand, his other hand was holding a pack of UNO cards, Oha Asa lucky item for Cancer today. He came home with the lights in the house from the front door, to the lounge room, kitchen and the stairs were all off. The only light that was lighting up the house was the moon light that shone through the thin white curtains. He did not see Akashi anywhere, meaning he really was in bed just like his text.

Excited, Shintarou put the UNO cards on the kitchen counter before rolling his sleeves and washing his hands. Once he dried up, he brought the UNO card with him to the bedroom. The door was closed and from the gap below the door, he saw darkness. _Wow. Does he really prepare me a surprise?_ With that high expectation, Shintarou opened the door. The room was dark, the moonlights could not creep up between the blinds on the window. But even in darkness, he could make out that Seijuurou was laying on the bed, for the black figure was on the bed, laying still as if it was just an above-average-sized pillow.

Shintarou walked up to the bed and sat on the edge to take off his glasses and put his lucky item on the lamp desk before laying next to the black figure with wrapping his arms around it. With expectation to touch a bare skin, he was surprised that he felt fabric was still covering the figure. _Oh, he really ignores my wish? Very well._

Then, with a smirk, he pulled the dark figure person and turned him to lay on his back, getting on top of him. It did not wake the person up. He still had his eyes closed. _Tsk. I see, pretending to be asleep?_ Shintarou tried another way. He leaned in to the person asleep and kissed the jawline. Even in darkness, he could navigate himself on the person's bare skin very well. Not only did he kiss the jawline, he also dragged his kisses to the neck, toward that one spot near the ear which he knew would give the person some kind of shock. And as expected, he heard a gasp coming out, making him to smirk in amusement.

However, Shintarou then got a hand pushing his face away from the neck, making him get off from Seijuurou, who still had his eyes closed as he groaned. Annoyed for being pushed away, he grabbed the hands and pinned them above the soft red hair while moving himself on top of the annoyed Seijuurou.

"I'm trying to sleep, Shintarou." grunted Seijuurou with trying to get his hands off the tight grip.

"You're not naked like I asked," Shintarou switched the grip on the hands from using two hands to only one hands before using the free hand to unbutton the pajama shirt Seijuurou was wearing.

"I never said I would do that," protested the subdued emperor. "Besides, it's your fault for getting home too late, you know I have a lot on my plate for this week. Work is harder th-- fuck!"

Shintarou smirked, he had pulled down the trunks and gripped the manhood of Seijuurou as he was blabbering his excuses. "Excuses, excuses." chuckled Shintarou wickedly as he began pumping it hardly, making Seijuurou to writhe underneath him with biting his lip.

Shintarou grinned diabolically at the sight before his eyes. It was devilishly satisfying to see the well-known " _emperor_ " to be writhing underneath him and being at his mercy totally. Shintarou was not the kind of guy who would show off something like that in public, of course. But he would be lying if he said he was not proud of himself to be able to subdue the one everyone called as _"the absolute emperor"_ simply with his touch.

He kept pumping the poor man's manhood hardly, making it erect and also the person to let out short breaths of moans and gasps. He was ruthless when they were behind closed doors. He would let Seijuurou seem like all highly in public, since Shintarou himself knew that Sei would need it to lead such a big company, the Akashi's family company. However, he still would not let Seijuurou too drag him down that low as well. Whenever Seijuurou tried to do so, he would just grip his hand or waist tightly with a little stern look to let him know his place. And once they were home, he would make sure Seijuurou would regret ever dragging him down like that.

"Please..."

Shintarou lifted a brow and smiled wickedly when he heard Seijuurou had begun begging. He had been waiting for that. So he leaned in and bit the spot on Sei's neck, getting himself the sound of Sei's loud moan. "Please what?" whispered Shintarou in Seijuurou's ear, his hand still pumping the poor man hardly.

"I need you," gasped Seijuurou between his shivers when he felt himself getting closer.

Shintarou who noticed quickly stopped his pumping and pinned Sei's hands with both hands again before biting the soft skin of Seijuurou's neck. Then he pulled back a little to gaze at pinned down Seijuurou who was panting as he looked up at him.

"Don't stop, please," begged Seijuurou with writhing underneath him, trying to rub their hips against each other.

"Oh, so now you want me?" said Shintarou, still with a devilish smirk on his face. "I thought you want to sleep?"

"Come on, Shintarou," groaned Seijuurou, annoyed. "After what you did to me?"

"What did I do to you?" Shintarou refused to make it easy for Seijuurou, he wanted him to beg more for him before making him regret ever ignoring his wish like that.

"Please... What do you want me to say? You've made me hard already and I'm totally pinned down," Seijuurou begged again.

The sight of Seijuurou totally powerless really turned Shintarou on. And with his still-fully-clothed hips being repeatedly rubbed against, it took him a lot of self restraint from just giving naughty Seijuurou what he wanted.

"You weren't naked when I arrived," Shintarou began. "And you, my dear Seijuurou, also pretended to be asleep."

"I wasn't pretending! I really was sl--"

Shintarou cupped Sei's cheeks with a hand and shook his head. "Still dare to talk back to me?"

Seijuurou gulped and hesitantly spoke softly, avoiding Shintarou's emerald eyes. "No... Sorry."

"Good," Shintarou then kissed those soft lips deeply. His hands let go of the hands and unbuttoned his own shirt and unzipped his pants. He could feel Seijuurou's arms wrapping themselves around his neck and pulling him closer. He also felt legs locking his waist once he unzipped his trousers, keeping his hips pressed down. However, Shintarou pulled back from the kiss and broke his hips and himself away easily from the locking ankles and arms.

Seijuurou groaned in protest, "Not again, please."

"Patience," Shintarou said as he took off his shirt and trousers along with his boxers, throwing all the fabrics to the floor.

Seijuurou gazed at him as he undressed, biting his lip and gulped lightly. Those striking red eyes were focused on his broad chest. Yes, Shintarou knew very well that Seijuurou loved gazing at his broad chest. He smirked at Seijuurou and crawled above him again, pecking a kiss on those sweet lips before trailing kisses toward Sei's ear.

"Turn around," whispered him before nibbling the lobe, making Seijuurou's gasp.

Seijuurou turned himself around and his hands grabbed a hold of the bedsheets, getting ready for the next event, the main event. He did not know for sure how Shintarou planned to do it, but judging from how he talked a minute ago, he had an idea how it would be.

Shintarou kissed the skin of the back and the shoulders, biting a few times to leave his marks. Pleased with the visible marks he just made, he quickly grabbed a lube in the lamp drawer. Yes, he was slightly in a rush, but he did not want to hurt both Seijuurou and himself. It would be disappointing if they would end up unable to do this again for a week for being too sore.

After he applied it with his fingers, he pushed his shaft in hard, receiving a moan from Seijuurou in return. And then he began to move his hips hardly at a slow pace. His hands were wrapped around his lover with one beginning to jerk the still-hard erect in a fast rhythm. His face buried in Sei's neck, giving kisses and bites every now and then as he also whispered Sei's name repeatedly.

Seijuurou's grips on the pillow tightened; his mouth kept on letting out moans, grunts and gasps; and his eyes were shut as he felt more and more overwhelmed. The stickiness of their sweats, the flapping sounds of repeated thrusting that was gaining its speed without losing its roughness, the hot breaths of Shintarou on his neck as he whispered to him, it all began to overwhelm him. It was like they were all cornering him to the edge of a cliff and all moving in turns to push him closer and closer to the end of the edge where he would fall to his end.

Shintarou who kept on thrusting his hips to Sei, could feel that the grip around him was getting tighter. He bit the soft skin of Sei's shoulder again despite sweats that were covering the skin. He kept his fast steady pace, but he increased his power in each thrust, making him go slightly deeper inside Sei's poor hole. His hand did not stop from jerking Sei's length, while his other hand was keeping himself still above the weakened Seijuurou.

And after only a few minutes, the two came at the same time. Shintarou pulled out and let Seijuurou go from his arm before reaching the tissue on the lamp desk and wiping the mess that spilled on the bed sheet. They would need to change the bed sheet tomorrow

Seijuurou tried to catch his breath and calm himself down, wiping the sweat off his forehead before gazing at Shintarou who got off the bed. _So he's finished. Great. Because that was rougher than usual and I can use some sleep._

"Don't fall asleep yet," spoke Shintarou who was about to open the bathroom door.

"What?" Seijuurou could tell Shintarou was smirking, despite the distance and the room was still dark.

"Tsk. I plan to do that again two or three times more," those words somehow made Seijuurou get goosebumps. Shintarou had gone in to freshen himself up before Sei could say anything. And since that moment, he learned to never reply to Shintarou's fishy, late night texts.


End file.
